A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood
A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood is a 2019 American biographical drama film directed by Marielle Heller and written by Micah Fitzerman-Blue and Noah Harpster, inspired by the 1998 article "Can You Say... Hero?" by Tom Junod, published in Esquire. Storyline Plot Based on the true story of a real-life friendship between Fred Rogers and journalist Tom Junod. Genres * Biography * Drama Motion Picture Rating * PG (Australia) * 12 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * UA (India) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''A (Mexico) * PG (New Zealand) * PG (UK) * PG (USA) Images A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood 2019 poster 1.jpg A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood 2020 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Marielle Heller Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Micah Fitzerman-Blue (written by) * Noah Harpster (written by) Cast * Tom Hanks - Fred Rogers * Christine Lahti - Ellen * Matthew Rhys - Lloyd Vogel * Susan Kelechi Watson - Andrea Vogel * Chris Cooper - Jerry Vogel * Enrico Colantoni - Bill Isler * Wendy Makkena - Dorothy * Tammy Blanchard - Lorraine * Maddie Corman - Lady Aberlin * Kitty Crystal - Subway Punk * Maryann Plunkett - Joanne Rogers * Michael Masini - Richie * Carmen Cusack - Margy * Noah Harpster - Todd * Kevin L. Johnson - Darin Scharf Producers * Micah Fitzerman-Blue (executive producer) * Noah Harpster (executive producer) * Youree Henley (producer) * Leah Holzer (producer) * Peter Saraf (producer) * Bergen Swanson (executive producer) * Marc Turtletaub (producer) Details Countries * China * USA Language * English Release Dates * September 7, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * October 10, 2019 (USA) (Heartland International Film Festival) * October 12, 2019 (UK) (London Film Festival) * November 22, 2019 (Canada) * November 22, 2019 (USA) * November 27, 2019 (Indonesia) * December 10, 2019 (Brazil) (Rio de Janeiro International Film Festival) * January 10, 2020 (Mexico) * January 17, 2020 (India) * January 23, 2020 (Australia) * January 23, 2020 (Brazil) * January 23, 2020 (New Zealand) * January 29, 2020 (Belgium) * January 30, 2020 (Argentina) * January 30, 2020 (Israel) * January 30, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 31, 2020 (UK) * January 31, 2020 (Ireland) * February 6, 2020 (Hong Kong) * February 6, 2020 (Portugal) * February 6, 2020 (Ukraine) * March 4, 2020 (France) * March 5, 2020 (Italy) * March 5, 2020 (Singapore) * March 6, 2020 (China) * March 20, 2020 (Spain) * March 26, 2020 (Netherlands) * March 27, 2020 (Lithuania) * April 16, 2020 (Germany) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 22, 2019 * Trailer 2 - November 12, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * February 18, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * February 18, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * February 18, 2020 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Also Known As * You Are My Friend (working title) Reception Box office A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood has grossed $60.9 million worldwide on a $25 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.6 rating on IMDb and a 95% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * TriStar Pictures * Tencent Pictures * Big Beach Films Distributors * TriStar Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Amazon Studios (2019) (Worldwide) (all media) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 108 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * Tom Hanks and Matthew Rhys previously starred together in The Post (2017). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films